Generally, a crank shaft of a completed engine is a shaft which converts a vertical motion of a piston moving by a combustion operation of an engine into a rotational motion to deliver power to a transaxle. When a bearing of the crank shaft is wrongly assembled or is introduced with foreign materials, a load is generated at the time of driving the crank shaft and therefore a sampling test is performed by a hot test.
The engine test according to the related art performs a driving test of the crank shaft in a cold state but is on the level of measuring a simple load while the crank shaft is driven. Further, since motor specifications of testers are different and therefore measurement values for the same kinds of machines are different for each tester, the related art may not directly compare between data measured by different testers.